Indecifrável
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Sua expressão nunca mudava. Era sempre a mesma. Vaga, vazia, indecifrável. Assim como você. Que tal, filhota?S2


_**Summary:** __Sua expressão nunca mudava. Era sempre a mesma. Vaga, vazia, indecifrável. Assim como você. Que tal, filhota?S2_

**Indecifrável**

**-**

_Essa fic existe única e exclusivamente por causa da Peeh_

-

Existem certas coisas que as pessoas gostariam simplesmente de poder esquecer.

Apagar da mente, como se nunca tivesse existido ou fazer o possível para que, ao menos, a lembrança não prevalecesse.

Certamente, o esforço de esquecer algo faz com que as memórias fiquem mais vivas na mente, não importa o quão o pensamento de querer esquece-las seja forte. Isso faz parte da natureza humana. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo que esse esforço é vão, algo faz crer que vale a pena ao menos tentar.

_Pela felicidade alheia ou para preservar a própria sanidade?_

Não saberia dizer, mesmo que quisesse. E, antes que perguntem, não, eu não quero e nem diria se pudesse. Não é algo que me agrade, ao mesmo tempo que posso dizer que não me desagrada; lembrar, quero dizer.

"_As lembranças preservam a natureza do homem."_

Li isso uma vez em um livro. Se é verdade ou não, não sei dizer. O que você diria..._Usami-san?_

**X**

Crianças, quando mais novas, costumam divertir-se com jogos como pique-esconde ou pega-pega. Elas não percebem que isso tudo é uma grande perda de tempo que nada resultará em seu futuro. Eu nunca gostei de crianças – nem mesmo quando era uma – e no entanto, me tornei professor.

Eu não me lembro de, durante a minha infância, ter participado de nenhum desses jogos. Não eram coisas que me atraíam, eu tinha mais com o que me preocupar. Sim, ainda sou capaz de me lembrar de cada uma delas...

Segunda, escola preparatória. Terça, natação. Quarta, piano. Quinta, escola preparatória e kendo. Sexta, caligrafia. Sábado, escola preparatória e natação. Tudo isto além da escola. Não era necessário, é claro, mas eu _queria._ Porque eu queria provar o meu valor. Sempre.

Eu não podia me deixar derrotar.

No entanto, quando as coisas ficavam difíceis, havia um lugar aonde eu gostava de ir. O meu esconderijo secreto, um lugar onde eu me refugiava e ninguém conhecia.

Foi ali, Usami-san, que eu o vi pela primeira vez.

**X**

Você estava adormecido, abraçado a um caderno e tinha uma expressão serena. Na hora, eu não entendi o motivo do caderno. Mais tarde eu vim a descobrir que você nunca largava dele; deles. Você tinha _milhares_ de cadernos como aquele.

Quando você acordou, a primeira coisa que eu notei foram os olhos. Frios, sem expressão. Você não tinha expressão nenhuma nos olhos, Usami-san. Era quase como olhar para um boneco com olhos de vidro. Sim, _olhos de vidro_ é uma perfeita definição para o seu olhar tão vazio.

E mesmo que eu tenha me irritado por você estar no _meu_ lugar secreto, tudo o que você fez foi pedir por favor. Eu não podia negar àquele pedido, mesmo que quisesse.

**X**

A sua expressão nunca mudava. Não importava o que estivesse fazendo, e isso eu descobri apenas depois, sua expressão nunca mudava. Era sempre a mesma. Vaga, vazia, indecifrável.

Você era todo indecifrável, Usami-san.

Primeiro, a expressão. Depois, os cadernos que você sempre carregava. Todos os dias escrevendo algo neles – algo que eu não sabia o que era – e nunca parando para nada. Eu achava estranho, mas admirava o modo como você escrevia.

Talvez seja estranho, mas era diferente. O modo como você segurava a caneta e deixava a tinta correr livremente pela folha, dando forma às palavras com aquelas caligrafia tão bonita. Havia calos em seus dedos. Prova do quão escrever era importante pra você? Eu não sei, mas era prova de que você escrevia. _Muito._

Um garoto indecifrável.

Pensando agora nisto, era uma descrição perfeita para você. Um garoto vindo da Inglaterra, filho dos Usamis. Naquela época, quando te vi pela primeira vez, era tudo o que eu sabia sobre você.

**X**

Correndo atrás de um gato por entre os arbustos. Foi assim que você encontrou este lugar. Você era observador, Usami-san, assim como eu.

Você notou como o céu era oscilante no meio de todas aquelas árvores, misturando o verde o azul e o branco. A cada palavra sua, a cada gesto, eu me surpreendia.

Alguns dias depois disso, você ingressou na minha classe como novo aluno. Rapidamente, chamou a atenção de todas as garotas – não que isso realmente te importasse. Na verdade, você nem parecia notar.

**X**

Os dias na sua presença eram estranhamente divertidos. Ficávamos juntos, fazendo a lição de casa ou simplesmente conversávamos enquanto você escrevia ou eu treinava minha caligrafia. Você fazia coisas estranhas como cumprimentar pássaros e sorrir para eles, mas aquilo não importava.

Não parecia ridículo vindo de você, apenas estranho. Porque era parte de você. Parte de Usami Akihiko.

**X**

Em um dia qualquer, quando eu simplesmente não suportei mais a pressão de exercer tantas atividades ao mesmo tempo, eu saí correndo de casa. Eu ainda consigo me lembrar da sensação de ter a vista embaçada e de como corria aos tropeços pela rua, visando apenas chegar ao nosso esconderijo.

Tudo o que eu queria era me esquecer dos problemas, ficar em paz.

_Homens não devem chorar._

Até hoje, eu penso assim.

Mesmo assim, naquele dia, esse pensamento não parecia forte o suficiente para afastar de mim a sensação de cansaço. Eu sabia que não poderia suportar a pressão daquelas atividades constantes por muito mais tempo.

Então você apareceu.

**X**

Eu não tentei esconder de você como eu me sentia.

Eu contei como havia ido bem na natação, no piano, na caligrafia e no kendo.

Você perguntou, indiferente, o que eu aproveitava daquilo se não gostava das aulas.

Ninguém podia pensar que eu era um lixo, era essa a resposta mais óbvia para mim.

_Então agora não seria o momento perfeito para parar?_

Talvez fosse, mas eu não queria. Avançar mais um nível me fazia querer continuar.

Isso era cavar a própria sepultura, mas eu não queria ouvir. Apenas fiquei me lamentando e me lamentando e me lamentando.

**X**

Você me chamou e eu não ouvi.

**X**

_Você me beijou._

**_X_**

E, no fim, era apenas um modo de me acalmar.

Assim como um vizinho o ensinou na Inglaterra.

Você agia com indiferença até mesmo a isso, Usami-san.

E, voltando para casa, em meio àquele frio, você me entregou sua luva. Uma luva.

E pegou a minha mão.

Você não se importaria, mesmo que alguém visse.

Mesmo assim, era bom. Você, Usami-san, era capaz de afastar todas as minhas preocupações.

**X**

No dia seguinte, enquanto eu lia um livro e você escrevia, eu perguntei a respeito do que você tanto escrevia.

_Palavras_, você me respondeu.

Então, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, uma voz o chamou.

Eu não sabia quem era, mas você quis se esconder.

Com toda aquela proximidade, olhando seu rosto contra a luz, um pensamento me acometeu.

_Branco._

_Se você fosse uma cor, seria branco._

Naquele dia, quando você disse que não queria voltar para casa, eu o chamei para vir comigo.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu vi algo diferente em seus olhos:

_Surpresa._

**_X_**

Mamãe disse que você era um bom garoto.

Talvez até bom demais.

Na hora, eu não compreendi essas palavras, mas por algum motivo eu sentia que havia compreendido.

Quando estava voltando para o quarto, eu ouvi uma conversa dos meus pais a respeito de você, Akihiko-kun.

Seu pai nunca estava em casa e sua mãe era indiferente.

Aquilo deveria ser difícil.

Eu queria fazer algo por você.

Mas eu me sentia nervoso quando se tratava de você.

Eu me sentia como um príncipe que deveria salvar a princesa. Aquilo era um pensamento ridículo, agora eu vejo.

Mas eu me importava – e me importo até hoje – com você, Akihiko-kun.

Você era meu melhor – e talvez único – amigo. Sinto que eu também.

**X**

Cada gesto seu, cada palavra, mesmo que simples, me tiravam do sério. Um simples toque de mão, o fato de você tocar a minha flauta, tudo isso me deixava nervoso. Naquele dia, quando começou a chover, nós fomos para a sua casa.

Foi aí que eu descobri mais sobre você, Akihiko-kun.

Aquele homem do qual você fugia era, na verdade, o seu mordomo.

E você tinha uma coleção de livros digna de uma biblioteca.

Eu fiquei tão fascinado com o seu quarto, que sequer dei atenção à você no início. Eu comecei a pensar nisso apenas quando o mordomo o chamou para falar com sua mãe. Será que você brigava muito com os seus pais? Se sim, por que motivos especificamente? Falta de atenção? Falta de carinho? Eu gostaria muito de saber, mas então eu vi o seu caderno.

Aquele que você sempre carregava. Sozinho sobre a escrivaninha. Eu sabia que não deveria ler, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. E quando eu comecei a ler, não consegui mais parar. A sua escrita era perfeita. Era uma história capaz de prender qualquer leitor.

No entanto, quando você me viu lendo aquilo, foi a primeira vez que eu o vi se descontrolar e eu também me descontrolei.

_Pare de me bajular,_ você disse.

Eu odiava quando as pessoas duvidavam do que eu dizia.

Mas você...

Você estava apenas sem jeito pelas minhas palavras.

**X**

Quando a chuva passou, você me entregou todos os seus cadernos – duas sacolas cheias deles. Você não queria que eu o mostrasse para mais ninguém, mas eu não conseguia entender. E então você disse aquilo.

_Isso é um segredo de nós dois._

Que belas palavras, não?

**X**

Lendo seus cadernos, eu realmente pude confirmar aquilo que pensava. Sua história era realmente interessante, Akihiko-kun.

E então, em meio à um de seus cadernos, eu encontrei uma frase que me chamou a atenção:

_Ajudar é melhor do que ser ajudado._

Eu me lembro de ter procurado o significado de tais palavras; eu sempre fazia isso. Em especial, uma delas me aturdiu mais; _nasake._

No dicionário, havia dois significados. O primeiro de piedade, compaixão. Mas foi o segundo que me intrigou. Afeição, amor. Romance.

Não foi muito depois disso que eu percebi a verdade.

Você, Akihiko-kun, foi o meu primeiro amor.

**X**

**N/A:**

Ok, está aqui um belo plágio do episódio nove de Junjou, mas eu nem ligo!

Eu comecei essa fic com a intenção de fazer algo mais centrado no casal, mas aí eu acabei revendo o episódio e saiu essa cópia fiel.

Bom, isso não é o seu presente de aniversário, é apenas uma lembrancinha, filhota.

O presente ainda está por vir s2

Mas eu espero que goste, porque essa fic de Junjou eu fiz só pra você e deu um trabalho dos infernos. Eu a estou tentando fazer faz uma semana e só saiu hoje! Isso meio que me desesperou, mas ok.

Espero que isso seja um bom aperitivo, o prato principal está por vir.

Te amo s2

Feliz aniversário.

**_Eu bem queria pedir reviews, mas Junjou é um fandom meio abandonado, então..._**

**_Aceito reviews até de fantasmas -Q_**


End file.
